Vacation: NOT For The Yugioh Gang!
by LadyBlackDragon1
Summary: The Yugioh gang go to Hawaii and meet some interesting problems, my first fic!! ^_^ R+R


LBD: YAY!! This is my FIRST ficcie ^_^ Oh yeah, whose the bomb?  
  
All: *sweat drop*  
  
LBD: OH.I know I don't have a plot at ALL to this chapter but hey, IT'S MY FIRST FIC!!! *sob* Nobody cares.  
  
All: HEY!! WE DIDN'T MEAN IT! ^_^;;  
  
Disclaimer: Coast clear? *looks around* Good. *tiptoes away* heh heh.  
WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Yami: *groan* Why did I take him to the ice cream shop, WHY?  
  
Yugi: *hops around* WHHHHEEEE!! *nearly misses Yami with his hair*  
  
Tea: What's is going on?  
  
Yami: *mumbles* more than you can imagine.  
  
Tristan: HIYA YOU DORK FACES!! (Obviously drunk)  
  
Tea: *steams* HOW DARE YOU!?!? *starts throttling the life out of him*  
  
Tristan: Eep.  
  
*An evil laughter fills the street (which just happens to be empty)*  
  
Evil voice: MWAAHAHAHAHA!! HAND OVER THE MILLENIUM PUZZLE AND YOU CAN PASS WITH OUT HARM!!!  
  
All: *moan* Not AGAIN!! BAKURA, MALIK, GET DOWN HERE!!  
  
*Bakura and Malik jump down from a rooftop and fall on their faces*  
  
Bakura: (w/ road print on side of face) OWCHIE!! HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME??!!  
  
Malik: US you mean. ^_^  
  
Bakura: SHUT UP!! *whispers* you'll blow my line.  
  
All: O_o  
  
Malik and Bakura: *cough cough* aHEM!! As WE were saying.  
  
Yami: Well we knew it was you because nobody but a STUPID, AGNORANT TOMBROBBER would think of such an ingenious plan.  
  
Malik: *whimpers* what about me?  
  
Yami: Oh, you're just an idiot.  
  
Bakura: HOW DARE YOU?!! SPEAK FOR YOUR SELF YOU IDIOT!!  
  
Yami: IM NOT AN IDIOT!! *lunges at Bakura*  
  
-INSERT FIGHT HERE-  
  
*Basically what happened is they fought, and fought, and beat themselves up by accident and fought.until Ryou showed up! *  
  
Ryou: *giant sweatdrop* CUT IT OUT!!  
  
Yami and Bakura: *w/bruises and cuts all over* Huh?  
  
All: ^_^;;; you finally stopped.  
  
Yami and Bakura: *look at each other* GRRrrr.HE STARTED IT!!  
  
Yami: NO, YOU!  
  
Bakura: YOU!  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yugi: Isn't it time for ME to speak? The MAIN character, the ACTION in the story, me, Yugi, to talk?  
  
All: Nope.  
  
Yugi: Hn.  
  
*Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho pops in and cuts Yugi's hair in half*  
  
Hiei: That's *my* line and *mine* only!! *pops out*  
  
Yugi: Eep.  
  
Yami: *sips coke* Yugi, what HaPpEnEd to your hair?!  
  
Bakura: *sips coke also* I have to say, _great_ look Yugi.  
  
Yami & Bakura: *sputter* HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU LOOK SO DUMB!!! HAHAHA!!!  
  
Yugi: *falls down and cries* YOU GUYS ARE SOOO MEAN!!  
  
Yami: HAHAHAhahahaheeheehehe.ok.I'm all right now.  
  
Ryou: ^_^ Good to see you aren't fighting.  
  
Bakura: We called a temporary truce.  
  
Yami: Yep.  
  
Bakura: We won't fight until next year.  
  
Yami: Yep.  
  
Tea: So that means that we get to have peace and quiet?  
  
Yami: Yep ^_^  
  
Joey: *eats pizza* Relly? I men.*gulp*.really? (where'd he come from?)  
  
Yami: Yep.  
  
Bakura: STOP SAYING YEP, ITS SO ANOYING!!  
  
Yami: MAKE ME!!  
  
Bakura: FINE, I WILL!! *starts fighting again*  
  
All: *look at the giant fighting cloud that enveloped Yami and Malik* It was too good to be true.  
  
Ryou: *hoping to get Malik & Yami's attention off of fighting* OOH!! LOOK! A ticket stand!  
  
Yami: *bites Bakura* Fo fut? (Translation: So what?)  
  
Bakura: *starts pinching Yami* YES.(between pinches).and.(Yami: OW).why.(Yami: OWWIE!).should.(Yami: OUCH!).I.(Yami: Bakura.one more time.).CARE?! *pinch*  
  
Yami: THAT'S IT!! *starts to kick Malik*  
  
Ryou: But it's a ticket for a cruise to Hawaii!!  
  
Yami: Really?? *stops mid-kick*  
  
Malik: Are you sure? *stops mid-pinch*  
  
Ryou: *Lies* Positive.  
  
Tea: Is there REALLY a ticket stand?  
  
Ryou: No, I lied.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Yami: Great ticket stand!  
  
Malik: Come on guys, lets go in the contest and win some tickets!  
  
Ryou: !*!*!*! WHAT!? But the ticket stand wasn't real.*looks behind him, sees giant ticket stand*.nevermind.  
  
LBD: Whoo haha!! Ryou, hahahaha!! NEVER DOUBT THE POWER OF AN AUTHORESS!! HEEHEEHEE!!  
  
*Some Japanese lawyers burst in*  
  
JL1 (JapaneseLawyer1): Hold it! You didn't say the disclaimer!  
  
JL2: Yeah!  
  
JL1: And it says here that you MUST say the disclaimer!  
  
JL2: Yeah!  
  
LBD: Never! Fight me for it!  
  
****5 minutes later****  
  
LBD: *being dragged off by lawyers* nnnnnnnnnnnooooo!  
JL1: *glare*  
  
LBD: OK! Keep your suitcases on, I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!  
  
JL1: That's better.  
  
JL2: Yeah! 


End file.
